Three New Mushroom Kingdomers
by kazarioc
Summary: Mario and others invites three new friends over to the Kingdom. New chapters will be arriving.
1. Chapter 1: Message for the Kingdom

"**Three New Mushroom Kingdomers**"

Mario and others have new friends.

NOTE: Any Mario character on this story doesn't belong to me.

**CHAPTER ONE**: Message for the Kingdom

One day, Mario and his friend Princess Peach was suddenly walking about through the village towards the castle. Minutes later, Peach somehow has a question.

"Mario" she said "there hasn't been anything new going on. It's usually the same-old déjà vu. That horrible monster, Bowser, doesn't seem to leave me alone much. And there's an empty room inside the castle."

"Peach, you're suddenly right" replied Mario "what we need is at least some new roommates. That means you and Daisy will have new friends. But who will it be?"

Suddenly, a toad from out of nowhere run towards the two. Breathlessly, he hands them the envelope in which it was in his hand. The envelope was multicolored, with a red lip seal on it. In amazement, Peach and Mario decided to read it.

Dear Folks of the M.K.,

We have your letter that was sent to us. We are very excited to go visit the place; if you want us to stay, we'll understand. We can't wait.

Best friends,

The Trio

Peach looked at the letter again and again until she stood in front of the castle door. The head of the castle, Toadsworth, was standing in front when the door opened. He had a curious look on his face when he spot that letter in Peach's hand.

"Oh, I see we have ourselves some mail. What did it say?" he asked Peach.

"Toadsworth, it seems that we have three new roommates that will stay with us inside the Kingdom. They're too anxious to be here." replied Mario.

"Oh, I see." Toadsworth spoke "Well, just don't stand there. Help us with tidying up the palace. We want our new friends to feel like royalty."

And with that, Mario, Peach, Toadsworth and the rest were fixing up the castle for their new roommates. Speaking of Bowser, he and his son were busy getting ready to drive them to the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival of the Trio

**CHAPTER TWO**: Arrival of the Trio

At the Mushroom Kingdom Airport, Bowser and Junior (a.k.a. Bowser Jr.) were steady waiting for the three girls. Junior was steadily holding up the sign reading "Trio".

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Bowser asked under his breath "I hope they didn't get lost. I'd promised Mario that I drive them to the castle."

Not for long, out from the gates stood three small girls with their luggage. In surprise, Bowser grabs Junior by the wrist and runs towards the three. He stops and instantly stares at them a while. Junior looked too, smiling.

"Uh excuse me, but are you the ones who's going to see Mario?" Bowser asked the girls.

The girls nodded. The green one was named Tifani, with shortened hair. The blue one in the middle was named Tania, who sports a ponytail. And the pink one was named Vivani, who wears her hair in pigtails.

"Why yes of course" spoke Tania "and your name is?"

"I am Bowser, as I and my son here will escort you three to the castle ourselves." Said Bowser, as he grabs the girls' luggage with care and carries them to the car. Only Junior carried Vivani's things as he keeps on looking at her.

The Trio walked their way to the car and got in. Bowser started the car and, as promised, drove them to Peach's castle. Halfway, Junior turned around and resumed looking at Vivani.

"Why ain't you a cuite?" she said to him as he blushed.

"You know, nobody hasn't said such a thing to him. You're a lucky person, I say." Replied Bowser, as he parked the car in front of the castle.

The girls got their bags and raced towards the door. Standing there, Toadsworth, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy and others smiled as they've gotten here. Toadsworth walked up to them and greeted them each.

"Welcome, welcome. It's such a pleasure for you three to be here." Toadsworth spoke.

"Your castle looks beautiful" Tania spoke "and these must be our new friends."

One by one, the girls introduced themselves to the main four and to Bowser again. Vivani went up to Junior and kissed him on the cheek, and stepped back. Bowser waved good-bye to them and drove off.

"Care for a tour around the castle?" asked Yoshi, a small green dinosaur.

"Not today, I'm feeling too tired. Could you show us the bedrooms, though?" asked Tifani.

And of course they lead the Trio to their rooms. By nighttime, the brothers decided that a tour of the castle should start by the next morning. After that they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You More

**CHAPTER THREE**: Getting to Know You More

One next morning inside the castle, Yoshi got up early to check on the Trio's room. As soon as he opened the door, he heard footsteps from behind him. He'd already opened the door, in which Toad and Toadette brought over the Trio's breakfasts.

The three got up in time to chow down. They even have their own colored trays: Tania's breakfast was on a blue tray, Tifani's on a green tray and Vivani's on a pink one.

Vivani spoke "That's so nice of you-all to serve us breakfast-in-bed, Mister…person."

"Toad. My name is Toad." Replied Toad, as he helped Toadette with the other two's trays.

After the three finished eating, they carefully pushed the trays away to get out of the beds. Even after having their showers and getting dressed, the Trio walked down the stairs to see Mario and others waiting for them.

"Ah! Awake at-a last!" Mario said, wearing a tourist's hat, carrying a basket of things for them.

"Oh Mario, how sweet! A gift!" spoke Tania, as she walked down to take hold of the basket. Mario, however, kept the basket out of her reach.

"Not so fast." Peach said "First things first. Since this is your first day here, would it be okay to get to know you three more? It would make us happy."

In agreement, the Trio went with the others into the living room. Everyone sat on the sofas, leaving the Trio to sit on the bearskin rug. At first, Daisy stood up and said "Why don't we take turns telling them about us? Would it be a good idea?"

"Not a bad one at all" piped Tifani "but who's going to start?"

Mario got up and said "My name is Mario. I'm a plumber as well as the hero to Princess Peach."

Peach got up and said "My name is Peach Toadstool, but just call me Peach. I am of course, the princess of this kingdom and friend of Mario."

"Wow!" said Vivani in excitement "a princess! What joy!"

Then Daisy said that she too is a princess, Wario replied that he is a person with his get-rich-quick schemes, Waluigi said "Ditto." Then Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Koopa, Paratroopa, Dry Bones and even King Boo spoke with them. Then, Tania got up and spoke.

"Well, that seems about everybody here except…" in suspense, she spoke "the one with the green hat and the nervous look." "You're mentioning Luigi." said Daisy "He's upstairs waiting on one of you three girls."

Tania and Vivani looks at Tifani and pointed the way up the stairs. "Do I have to?" groaned Tifani, as everyone else pointed at the same direction. She did as told and went up the stairs.

Minutes passed, as Tifani was having a conversation with him. She then went back down the stairs. In suspense, Mario ran up them and into the room. He sees Luigi with a sheepish smirk on his face.

"Are you thinking what I am suspecting?" asked Mario "You're kind of scaring me."

"Since she and Daisy are best friends" spoke Luigi "I guess I have a case of puppy love for Tifani. The only reason is is that I don't want her to find out." And with that, Mario fainted.

----

**What plan is Luigi up to**? **And how will Tifani react to this**? The answer is told upon Chapter Four of this story!


	4. Chapter 4: Luigi's Luck

**CHAPTER FOUR**: Luigi's Luck

The next day, the Mario group and the Trio were walking about in the gardens, exploring the beauties of the roses.

"These are so pretty" said Vivani "but how do you managed to keep them like this?"

Luigi looks at Tifani and replied "I have no clue, I guess it's just hard work and the safety of it." He taps Tifani on her arm and asked if she wanted a rose of her own.

"Um…not right now, I may want to see this again." She spoke as she walked along.

Luigi stops in his tracks as he watches Tifani runs towards the clear watery mist. He picks the rose and held it tight enough to let loose his grief. Teary-eyed though not yet broken-hearted, he walks up towards the castle. Minutes later, he crept up to the Trio's room and placed a mystery prize upon Tifani's bed.

Afterwards, the Trio went up to their rooms to get ready for the ball that night. Tifani let out a yelp as she holds the card that Luigi left for her. The card was in green, with a big 'L' inside the card. The rose that Luigi has picked from the garden has fallen out of the card and onto the ground.

"Luigi's onto something!" said Tifani "This has to be some kind of idea."

"Well…now's not the time" Vivani said "we have to get ready for the party!" The girls finally got dressed and strolled down the stairs.

Downstairs, Mario and others were already dressed in their tuxedos and gowns. The Trio's dresses were slimmer and glittering as it caught light from the chandelier.

"Wow, Tifani! Don't you look fantastic! Doesn't she, Luigi? came Daisy's voice, as she elbowed him in the ribs. Luigi didn't say a word. He was gawking at Tifani and her shimmering green dress.

While everyone was heading to the ballroom, Tifani went up to Luigi, who was frozen solid. He had enough strength to give her the _other_ rose as a personal gift.

"Aww, Luigi, that's so sweet." Tifani said she leaped up and kissed him on the cheek. Luigi finally woke up in a jolt as he leaped backward from Tifani, catching his breath.

"T-Tifani" he spoke "it-it's been nice so far to know you. B-But, when you just kissed me, it made my heart skipped a couple of beats. Thank you!" as he goes up to her and hugs her.

Luigi offered Tifani an entrance to the ballroom as she accepted. The two went inside the room.

'Just think' though Luigi to himself 'that I would be a lucky guy. The girl that's in my arm has made my wish come true.' But then he figures out one thing: 'But I shouldn't let her find out about my plan.'

----

**Will Luigi finally win Tifani's heart**? **Would his heart be in one piece, or in a dozen pieces**? **Does Tifani have the clues from his plan**? Chapter Five reveals the solution!


	5. Chapter 5: Luigi's Wish

**CHAPTER FIVE**: Luigi's Wish

As the Trio and others entered the ballroom, their jaws dropped like rocks. They haven't seen anything as beautiful as it was designed. Chandeliers lit up the ceiling and the room with their dazzling effects.

"It looks so beautiful" Vivani spoke "just like Beauty and the Beast."

The dance-floor was lightly littered with dancers, and the Trio was the only ones without a dance partner. All of a sudden, Vivani spot Bowser Jr. running towards her, asking her for a dance. She accepted it as they went away. "Great Tifani" Tania said to her "we're the only ones left. How can this get any worse?"

Luigi walked up to Tifani and carried her over to the floor with a sheepish smirk on his face. Tifani turned her attention to Tania, who was standing near the punch bowl. "Oh no, what should we do about Tania?" she asked him. "Let's just hope she has someone to dance with soon enough."

"Excuse me, little girl, do you want to dance?" Tania looked around as if someone was talking to her, then another voice proclaimed "Down here!" She looked down as she saw two babies; surprisingly, they look awfully familiar. "Aw, do you two look cute! Say where's your partners?" She asked the babies.

The two shook their heads is disgrace and asked her again if she want to dance. "Okay, I will" Tania said as she took their hands and walked into the floor. Vivani was having trouble seeing Junior's feet while dancing, Tania wasn't having trouble; she held one baby in her hand while the other one was holding onto her leg.

"Say Mario" Tania said as she spot Mario dancing with Peach "Have you seen Tifani nor Luigi somewhere? I can't find them." Mario pointed to the balcony where Tania found a tall dot and a short one.

At the balcony, Luigi and Tifani were standing out on the balcony as they were staring out in the star-filled sky. "They look so beautiful" Tifani spoke in a soft tone "I wish I could have one for myself, not that I'm selfish."

—"Truth Is" by Fantasia plays—

"Say Tifani" Luigi spoke "would it be better to wish for one? If you wish for something, I'm gonna wish for one too" With that, he and Tifani looked up and went to grant their wishes.

'I wished' Tifani thought 'for a beautiful star, make that two, for me and my friend.' 'I wished' Luigi thought 'that Tifani would fall in love with me. I'd really want that to happen.' But before their wishes were granted, everybody was outside to see the fireworks.

Tifani looked up to Luigi and asked him "Now, what did you wish for?" He looked at her and said: "Kiss me." Without hesitation, he and Tifani went and kissed each other as the fireworks erupted. "What was that for?" she asked him in surprise. Luigi hugged her, saying "You don't wanna know."

----

**Just what had Luigi did**? **Would his wish come true**? **And who were the babies Tania had danced at the ball**? Chapter 6 tells it all (probably).


	6. Chapter 6: A Baby's Word

**CHAPTER SIX**: A Baby's Word

After the dance and fireworks, everyone went to bed. As soon as the girls went up to their bedrooms, Luigi had put something in Tifani's hand, telling her to hold onto it. As soon as their door closed, Luigi went up to put the babies to sleep.

The babies look just like Mario and Luigi, except they _are_ them, only younger. "Say" spoke Baby Luigi "did you danced at the ball tonight?" He shook his head and say that he and Tifani were at the balcony, watching the skies. "Say, bro, do you think that she should know about this _secret_ about it?" asked Baby Mario, but Luigi shook his head, saying no.

"Look, you two just get some rest" replied Luigi "you and the others had a long night at the ball, but I trust you both not to breathe a word to Tifani about the secret. If you do, both of you will separately slumber with Koopa Troopa and his brothers for at least three days. Okay? "Hammer Bro. too?!" asked Baby Mario; Luigi nodded.

Without warning, the babies swore they won't blab about it to Tifani nor her sisters. Afterwards they and Luigi went to sleep. The next morning, Koopa and Dry Bones were calling everyone down for breakfast. Vivani got up early enough to help them. In the kitchen, she took one good look at the eggs and say "Uh, Paratroopa, what kind of eggs are these?" "I'm guessing they look like normal chicken eggs to me, and for what reason?" the winged Koopa spoke.

"They look, ugh, green!" said Vivani. Paratroopa took another look and noticed a light green coloring. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've must've put green coloring in them. My apologies." He replied as he and Vivani went to set up the table. Meanwhile, everyone else came down to their respective plates.

Baby Luigi was a nervous wreck. He had a hard time eating the "alien eggs" he commented about. "Relax" said Vivani "Paratroopa accidentally put some green coloring in it. You'll be fine." He then smiled as he went and eat the eggs.

"So, Luigi" Tania spoke "where were you the other night?" Baby Mario looked up at Tania, but Luigi gave him a mean stare, so he didn't respond. "Well?" Vivani asked. Baby Mario was busy eating and watching Luigi steadily staring at him. "Why don't I tell it?" spoke Tifani's voice "Me and Luigi was staring at the night sky, just viewing the stars. I'd wish I could go see them again."

Baby Mario then wiped the sweat off his forehead in relief, as Luigi gave off a little smile to Tifani. Baby Luigi sighed in relief as he continued his bacon. After everyone has their breakfast finished, they went out of the castle and was exploring the town. Tania, however, stayed behind to help Hammer Bro. with Dry Bones' bath. Tifani took Baby Luigi for a walk.

"Hey, little fella, what's wrong?" she asked him. "It's Baby Mario. He was getting ready to tell you something. Even if _I_ do, we could be in serious trouble!" the baby plumber replied. He explained that Luigi was ready for his ultimate plan, and that she was the main target. Afterwards, Tifani sees him shaking in fear. "Don't worry, I'll help you." Tifani replied.

------

**Has Baby Luigi done a good deed or a bad scheme**? **Would Luigi found out about his blab**? **Is Tifani in need for some extra help**? Onto Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7: Tifani's Action

**CHAPTER SEVEN**: Tifani's Action

Afterwards, Tifani and Baby Luigi went back in the castle, only to find water being splashed around the floor. "Peach is gonna have a fit!" Tifani said to the Luigi mini-me. They then say Dry Bones sitting in front of the fireplace, drying himself off. He turned to their direction, saying "Ok, I did it. But Hammer's doing it for me."

"Ok, we understood, but where's Luigi?" Tifani asked him. Dry Bones stood up as said "Last time I checked, he's upstairs in his room, getting ready for a date." "A date? With whom?" asked Baby Luigi "-sigh- I promised that I won't tell no one, but…" he pointed at Tifani, with a forgiving look on his face.

Tifani kneeled down and said "It's okay Bones, I think I'll play along in his little game." Dry Bones stepped back as he said "You knew?!" Tifani stood back up as she tells him "Know what? What is it I wanna know? Okay, Bones…spill it!" Dry Bones had no choice but to tell her "Luigi's planning to make you stay here…as long as you both shall live."

Tifani then fainted to the ground, whilst Baby Luigi held her up and carry her to the sofa, to be waken up by him and Dry Bones "I'm sorry! I really am!" he said tearfully "But I couldn't help it. Now what'll we do?"

"I got it!" Tifani stated "I have myself a plan…and you two will help me out."

----

**What will Tifani's action be**? **What would Dry Bones' role in the action**? **Who's gonna clean up the watery mess he made**?! Chapter 8 awaits you.


End file.
